


rare but debauched delicacy

by Cinnamaldeide



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Disturbing Themes, Don’t copy to another site, Italian translation, M/M, One Shot Collection, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Sexual Fantasy, Sharing Clothes, Younger Will Graham
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide
Summary: Fanfiction Hannigraham di lunghezza inferiore a 500 parole, tradotte per mio diletto e per il piacere di chiunque preferisca non leggerne la versione originale in inglese, oppure per chi voglia fare pratica di italiano :)1.Intermissiondi acheforhim2.Will is not subtledi LazyBaker3.Close to the bonedi GreenPhoenix4.Stopdi coloredink5.Burlesquedi louise_lux6.Feral twink Will Grahamdi emungere





	1. intervallo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [intermission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610091) by [acheforhim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheforhim/pseuds/acheforhim). 
  * A translation of [Eggs in a Basket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250638) by [LazyBaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBaker/pseuds/LazyBaker). 
  * A translation of [Close to the bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217599) by [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix). 
  * A translation of [Hannibal Tumblr Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809926) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 
  * A translation of [Hannibal Prompt Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648990) by [louise_lux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louise_lux/pseuds/louise_lux). 
  * A translation of [tumblr ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169226) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [intermission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610091) di [acheforhim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheforhim/pseuds/acheforhim)  
>  **Rating** : E | **Word count** : 300+ | **Tags** : Sexual fantasy, Daddy kink  
> 

Avrebbe emesso i suoni più squisiti, una volta che Hannibal avesse messo le mani su di lui. Avrebbe prodotto gemiti e fusa, e riso piano nella bocca di Hannibal, lo avrebbe lasciato sorseggiare il suo piacere direttamente dalle sue labbra.  
“Ancora, papino.”  
Ed Hannibal gliene avrebbe concesso ancora. Con le proprie mani e la propria bocca e il proprio sangue, gli avrebbe sempre concesso ogni cosa. Affondando le dita nella sua carne, venerando ogni parte di lui con tutta la propria vita.  
“Papino... le tue dita, papino,” si sarebbe lamentato, avrebbe uggiolato e mosso i fianchi incontro alla sua mano. “Cazzo, è fantastico,” avrebbe sussurrato, tenero. Con voce rotta.  
Hannibal lo avrebbe guidato verso il proprio pene e glielo avrebbe lasciato cavalcare, salire e scendere lentamente fino a provocargli le vertigini. Avrebbe posato le proprie mani sui suoi fianchi e avrebbe rallentato i suoi movimenti, consapevole che il ritmo lo avrebbe presto fatto tremare e fremere per averne di più.  
“Ti prego papino,” avrebbe sospirato, stringendo la presa. “Sono stato bravo, sono stato bravo, per favore— papino!” Avrebbe portato una mano alla bocca per attenuare l’urlo in procinto di sfuggirgli, mentre Hannibal avrebbe spinto verso l’alto. Avrebbe provato a montarlo con più forza, fotterlo con più impegno, ma Hannibal non glielo avrebbe lasciato fare, lo avrebbe tenuto fermo. “Papino...” Un’altra contorsione. “Per favore, lasciami fare. Lascia che ti faccia venire. Non posso finché non ti sento dentro di me— ho bisogno di te— voglio—” ed Hannibal avrebbe avuto infine pietà di lui, lo avrebbe sorretto e scopato con movimenti veloci, fino a quando non lo avrebbe riempito. Sentirsi bagnato e pieno lo avrebbe finalmente portato al culmine del proprio piacere.  
O forse...  
Forse—  
“Sei così stretto, papino.”  
“È fantastico averti attorno a me, papino.”  
“Ti prego, vieni mentre ti sono dentro, papino, cazzo, sì, per favore lasciami venire dentro, oh, cazzo—”  
Ed Hannibal glielo avrebbe concesso.


	2. Will non va per il sottile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Will is not subtle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250638/chapters/15907630) di [LazyBaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBaker/pseuds/LazyBaker)  
>  **Rating** : T | **Word count** : 300+ | **Tags** : Post-season 3, Sharing clothes

È alla terza volta in cui l’unica e sola valigia di Hannibal viene lasciata indietro che comincia a sospettare che non si tratti di una coincidenza causata dalla fretta di mantenersi in fuga.  
È anche il rossore sulle orecchie di Will e il modo in cui non riesce ad incontrare lo sguardo di Hannibal, mentre gli allunga un paio dei suoi pantaloni e una delle sue magliette più elastiche per dormire.  
“Se preferisci che mi vesta in modo diverso, ci sono altri metodi per farmelo sapere, che non comportino gettare via i miei vestiti,” Hannibal dice anziché ringraziare, sebbene annuisca per mostrare apprezzamento con un gesto. È grato di indossare qualcosa che non sia ciò che ha indossato negli tre giorni passati.  
“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando.”  
Will lo guarda negli occhi stavolta, il suo viso è arrossato. Una reazione che non è in grado di tenere a bada. Hannibal è grato anche di questo.  
Will tiene le labbra serrate in un’espressione determinata, ricorda ad Hannibal così tanto l’uomo che adora. Lo premia spogliandosi della propria maglietta in un unico rapido movimento, facendo sgranare gli occhi a Will. Hannibal può sentire che sta cominciando a sudare e l’eccitazione non manca a seguire.  
Poi i pantaloni e quindi le mutande –Will non emette un suono, ma Hannibal sente i suoi occhi addosso– entrambi vengono piegati, assieme alla maglietta, e poggiati sul letto.  
Rimane lì, mani sui fianchi, e lascia che Will guardi. Il dolce Will che, nonostante i nervi tesi, accetta la sfida di Hannibal e lo ammira da capo a piedi, i suoi occhi corrono ovunque e si soffermano sull’erezione di Hannibal.  
Senza dire una parola, Hannibal si volta e prende con sé i vestiti che Will gli ha offerto nel bagno del motel. Sorride quando Will manca un battito.  
Prima di chiudere la porta, Hannibal non riesce a trattenere un’ultima frecciatina. “Se mi preferisci nudo, puoi gettare anche questi vestiti, non fare complimenti.”  
Chiude la porta. Ascolta Will gemere in frustrazione ed è enormemente soddisfatto di se stesso.


	3. Vicino alla verità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Close to the bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217599) di [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix)  
>  **Rating** : E | **Word count** : 400+ | **Tags** : Season 1, Disturbing Themes  
> 

Sotto la pelle giace la verità.  
In qualità di ex-chirurgo, Hannibal sa che nulla si può nascondere alla lama che rimuove la pelle e le viscere, per arrivare a ciò che è vero.  
Le sue vittime, in punto di morte, non hanno più menzogne; il loro terrore è reale e, in quanto tale, di valore inestimabile.  
Hannibal ne prende atto mentre apre il petto di un giovane uomo per estrarne il cuore.  
Lo servirà in uno spezzatino a dei mecenati dell’alta società.  
All’ultimo, bacia il capo dell’uomo prima che spiri.  
Si instaura una curiosa intimità con lui, nessun inganno rimane più a separarli.  
Si chiede come sarebbe condividerla con qualcuno che ancora respira.  
Qualcuno per cui abbassare le mura delle proprie difese.

Hannibal può subodorare una bugia da molto lontano quindi, quando Will Graham dice di non trovarlo interessante, sa che sta mentendo.  
Hannibal lo perdona e fa voto di mostrargli quanto si sbaglia.  
Non vede l’ora di comprendere Will, di arrivare vicino al suo essere.  
Will è una creatura rara e bella, della sorta di cui non ha mai visto un esemplare.

Hannibal narcotizza Will, lo rende incosciente.  
Mentre dorme, l’uomo è gradevole e non offre alcuna falsità.  
Lo sveste ed ammira le sue membra spoglie in tutto il loro splendore.  
Hannibal accarezza il suo pene con curiosità clinica.  
Si contrae nella sua mano, senza però andare oltre.  
Vuole Will sveglio per la loro unione.  
Sveglio e consapevole di ogni suo gesto.  
Poco dopo riporta Will nella propria casa e lo infila nel proprio letto.  
Lo ritrae in un disegno, immortalandolo in brevi linee di carboncino.

In seguito, va tutto al diavolo.  
Ma Hannibal porta Will da un dottore per farlo curare.  
Will conosce tutti i suoi segreti ora.  
Hannibal vuole che sia in grado di accettarli.

Will si lancia contro Hannibal armato di pugnale e Hannibal lascia che tenti di colpirlo, poi gli estorce il coltello dalla mano e porta la loro colluttazione sul pavimento.  
Hannibal lo bacia e viene ricambiato con un morso per lo sforzo.  
Il sangue ha un sapore dolce.  
Hannibal gli tocca il pene da sopra i jeans consunti e Will smette di opporre resistenza, geme.  
Le mani di Will gravano sulla sua pelle, intende arrivare più vicino, renderli un unico essere.  
Abbandonano i loro vestiti come serpenti che rinnovano le loro pelli; ne emergono nudi.  
Sul letto, si immergono in loro stessi, mani e membri e bocche, famelici persino del più fievole tocco.  
Hannibal si sente più vicino a Will di quanto si sia mai sentito con alcun altro essere vivente.  
Viene dentro di lui, il suo seme nello stretto, vellutato calore di Will, e Will si svuota, caldo e poi tiepido, sul suo stomaco, con un ringhio ferale.  
Giacciono poi insieme sussurrandosi nuove verità.


	4. Fermati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Stop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809926/chapters/11559037) di [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink)  
>  **Rating** : M | **Word count** : 200+ | **Tags** : Post-Season 3, Bondage, Knife play  
> 

“E se ti volessi legare?” Will chiese.  
“Te lo lascerei fare,” Hannibal rispose.  
Così Will lo legò, gambe divaricate e braccia aperte, al letto. Cinghie di pelle attorno a polsi e caviglie. Seppure la posizione riesumava brutti ricordi, Hannibal non lo diede a vedere.  
Will sedette sul suo torso ed estrasse il coltello da dietro, dalla propria cintura. Ne espose la lama con uno scatto. “E se ti volessi ferire?”  
“Potresti,” disse Hannibal. “Non sono nella posizione di impedirtelo.”  
“Non essere assurdo,” disse Will. “Anche se non potessi liberarti in cinque secondi, cosa di cui so che sei perfettamente capace, tutto ciò che dovresti fare sarebbe dirmi di fermarmi.”  
Hannibal inclinò il mento verso Will. Will piegò il capo verso Hannibal. Il tempo rallentò e si addensò come uno sciroppo stomachevolmente dolce, colando attimo dopo attimo nella stanza, più lentamente dei loro battiti cardiaci.  
“Ma tu non mi diresti mai di fermarmi, non è vero?” Will disse. “Non mi diresti mai ‘basta, se mi amassi, ti fermeresti’.”  
“Il tuo scopo è sentirmi implorare?” Hannibal chiese.  
“No.” Will si curvò in avanti e tenne la punta del coltello appena sopra la clavicola di Hannibal. L’altra mano piatta sul suo pettorale. “Lo scopo è sentirti chiedermi se ti amo.”  
Will era abbastanza vicino da vedere le sue pupille dilatarsi, mentre Hannibal trasse un breve respiro. Sorrise, tagliente e ferale e luminoso, e disse, “Allora non fermarti mai, caro Will. Se mi ami, non fermarti.”


	5. Burlesque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Burlesque](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648990/chapters/17414278) di [louise_lux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louise_lux/pseuds/louise_lux)  
>  **Rating** : T | **Word count** : 400+ | **Tags** : Alternative Universe, Cop Will, Dancer Hannibal, Burlesque Club  
> 

C’era uno spettro sul palcoscenico. Era avvolto da capo a piedi in fini veli di qualcosa di tenue e sottile. Seta, forse. I bordi inferiori seguivano la brezza d’aria calda proveniente dalle luci del sottopalco.  
Will e il suo partner erano stati convocati per occuparsi di una giovane donna sorpresa a spacciare nei bagni del locale. Era venerdì sera e quella era la loro decima chiamata in due ore, ma Will si fermò nel tragitto verso la loro automobile di pattuglia: la sua attenzione era stata catturata dalla misteriosa atmosfera della figura sul palco. Il _burlesque_ avrebbe dovuto prevedere più pizzi e merletti e boa piumati, ne era certo. Invece gli compariva davanti uno spettro dal volto celato, illuminato da un singolo, drammatico fascio di luce. Testa, braccia, torso, tutto interamente coperto.  
La figura sul palco si mosse d’improvviso in modo furioso; una piroetta e un lungo balzo, e poi a capofitto nella danza. Gli strati di stoffa si appiattirono contro le spalle ampie e il petto liscio, la curva tesa di una coscia, la linea di un pene. Will realizzò quale fosse lo scopo della seta. Copriva tutto, ma non nascondeva nulla. La segretezza si manteneva sotto un camuffamento così lieve da risultare quasi assente.  
Will perse la cognizione del tempo guardando le movenze dell’uomo. Ogni torsione e giravolta racchiudeva la promessa di una forza brutale, e Will ne era attratto. Di sfuggita, vide un brandello di pelle nuda, come un lembo del vestito si sollevò sul costato forte e modellato. Fece un passo avanti, rapito.  
“Serve altro, agente?” Uno dei buttafuori gli si pose di fronte a braccia conserte, formando un muro.  
“No. Chi si sta esibendo?”  
“È il proprietario, il Signor Lecter,” disse l’uomo. Indossava un abito color giallo limone e aveva un’aria stanca; sovrastava Will di una testa, con la sua chioma riccioluta. “Era un ballerino classico, ho sentito dire. Parte di una qualche grossa compagnia in Europa.”  
“Sentito? Non si sa per certo?”  
“È un uomo riservato. Non chiacchiera molto. Deve parlare con lui?”  
“Può darsi,” Will mentì. Il suo sguardo ritornò alla danza. Gli spettatori rimanevano in silenzio, si udiva appena qualche voce. Erano tutti tanto ammaliati quanto Will.  
“Balla ogni sera, sette notti su sette.”  
Will poteva udire lo strascichio e i tonfi sordi dei passi di Lecter sul palco, unico indizio del suo sforzo. “I veli vengono mai tolti?”  
“Chi lo sa. Le piacerebbe?”  
Will non poté rispondere. Conosceva la risposta alla domanda. I veli sarebbero spariti. Prima dai piedi, poi dalle gambe, dal torso, dalle braccia, e infine dal capo. Glielo diceva l’istinto. A quel punto, l’uomo sul palco sarebbe finalmente rimasto nudo.  
Avevano preso in custodia la ragazza per un’infrazione minore. Will non aveva ragioni per tornare, ma sapeva già che l’avrebbe fatto.


	6. Cerbiatto feroce Will Graham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Feral twink Will Graham](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169226/chapters/6881774) di [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere)  
>  **Rating** : T | **Word count** : 300+ | **Tags** : Alternative Universe, Different first meeting, Younger Characters  
> 

Macchie d’ombra si raccoglievano nelle zone meno illuminate del bar, scure come il petrolio e similmente iridescenti. Hannibal rimaneva in disparte, sul retro della stanza, tenendo in mano il proprio drink in modo da celare un sorrisetto alla vista altrui. Qualcuno a breve avrebbe attratto il suo sguardo. Non per farne qualcosa di artistico, non quella notte, ma sempre meglio di andare dal macellaio.  
Una certa agitazione si fece largo da dietro l’angolo, nella stanza che portava ai bagni. Un uomo incespicò fuori, del sangue gli gocciolava dal naso e dalla bocca. Sputò, uno schizzo di sangue finì sul muro. Snello, appena ventenne, capelli mossi scuri e occhi grandi. Un altro uomo lo seguì a poca distanza coi pugni alzati. L’area intorno a loro si sgomberò.  
Il secondo individuo era molto più largo e visibilmente più ebbro, barcollava e strabuzzava lo sguardo.  
“Un ‘no’ sarebbe stato sufficiente,” mormorò il più giovane, prima di ripulirsi il naso.  
“Non avvicinare la tua fottuta bocca da finocchio al mio cazzo, non voglio rischiare di prendermi qualche malattia da frocio.”  
Hannibal aggrottò le sopracciglia, contrariato per il linguaggio, lo sprezzo e l’intera situazione. Non avrebbe potuto scegliere nessuno da quel locale dopo una tale scena, la polizia avrebbe potuto controllare i nastri della sicurezza. Aveva fatto un viaggio a vuoto.  
Si voltò per andarsene, ma cambiò idea non appena l’uomo più grosso si fece avanti. Malgrado tutto, era curioso di sapere come sarebbe andata a finire. Il buttafuori si stava facendo largo tra la folla, ma non sarebbe giunto in tempo. Un gancio colpì lo stomaco del più giovane, il quale si piegò in avanti dal dolore e poco dopo assestò una testata al proprio avversario, dritto in mezzo agli occhi. Rotto il setto nasale, un fiotto di sangue accompagnò il suo ruggito infuriato. Il giovane affondò il proprio pugno nello stomaco di quello ubriaco per tre volte, quasi troppo veloce alla vista, quindi lo sbilanciò dalle proprie gambe. Fece un passo indietro mentre l’uomo cadeva al suolo con un lamento.  
Qualche fischio di approvazione e incoraggiamenti si levarono dalla folla. Il giovane sfoggiò un ghigno ferale, mettendo in mostra i propri denti insanguinati.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the authors for having granted me the honour of translating their beautiful words :)  
> You can find these translations also on [Efp](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3834043&i=1), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/cinnamaldeide/tagged/HannigrahamInTranslation) and [Tumblr](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/tagged/HannigrahamInTranslation)  
> 


End file.
